


My Love

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann very much is, F/F, Honeymoon, Shiho is not a morning person, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: A short little dabble of Shiho and Ann, the morning after their wedding, in Paris.
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sunny's Portfolio, Sunny's Portfolio (SFW)





	My Love

It almost doesn’t feel real.

Ann can’t stop staring at the wedding ring on her finger, sprawled out in the queen-sized hotel bedroom. There’s a strange giddiness bubbling in her stomach, looking at the proof that they’re married, the proof that they’ll get to live together forever.

She shifts her attention to the woman pressed up against her side, brown hair loose and falling every which way, Shiho’s head rested on Ann’s shoulder as she sleeps.

An overwhelming joy bubbles up into Ann’s chest and she has to swallow, gently tugging a strand of hair free from Shiho’s mouth. She could spend hours lying here, watching the rise and fall of Shiho’s chest, the gentle curve of her shoulder, sheet half-slipping down around her waist. The slope of her nose, her dark lashes against her cheeks. Every inch of Shiho is perfect- Ann wants to kiss her face over and over, until her lips have found every inch.

Restraining herself, Ann leans in and lightly kisses Shiho once, heart pounding. When Shiho just sighs softly she does it again, giddy and smiling. Shiho’s fingers twitch against Ann’s side, and when Ann pulls back, Shiho is blinking blearily, raising one hand to rub at her eyes.

“Good morning.” Ann says softly. “Wife,” she adds, grinning.

Shiho makes a pleased noise and hooks a leg over Ann, tugging her closer, draping her arm over Ann a little more firmly. Ann giggles. Shiho is very much not a morning person, unlike Ann, so Ann just kisses the top of her head. “Coffee?” She offers.

Shiho makes a noise and tightens her hold on Ann. Ann laughs.

“Alright.” She says, and wiggles to reach over and snag her phone off the bedside table. She takes a minute to read through messages from her friends and their congratulations, then check her email (really, getting modeling offers at a time like this when her agent has _said_ that she’s on her honeymoon- well, it can’t be said that she’s not flattered that they want her that badly, but _still_ ), then pull up their list of places that they want to visit while they’re here, in the great city of Paris, on their honeymoon.

Their _honeymoon._ Ann gets giddy all over again, stopping to press her phone to her mouth as she stares up at the ceiling, chest tight. There’s a childish urge to kick her legs gleefully, but Shiho is wrapped around her- so Ann refrains. She looks at her hand again, at the simple, beautiful band of intricately wrought silver with a couple of delicate rubies inlaid into them, the perfect color to match Hecate.

For Shiho’s ring, they had decided on the same style- but with light blue sapphires instead. When Ann asked, Shiho had smiled at her and said,

_ “Well, this way whenever I look at my ring I’ll be able to see the color of your eyes.”  _

A moment that Ann still remembers, playing over and over in her head.

Shiho gives a huffing grunt and re-drapes herself over Ann. Ann giggles, leaning in a pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll make us coffee.” She says. Shiho shakes her head.

“Stay.” She murmurs. “Can wait.”

“We need to get up, Shiho.” Ann says trying to wiggle free. “We have places to go!”

“No.” Shiho tightens her grip. “Only place to be today is… in bed.” She declares.

Ann giggles, relenting. “Okay, okay. We can stay here a bit longer. But only because I love you.” She says, heart jumping from saying the words.

Shiho makes a soft, pleased noise, and kisses Ann’s shoulder. “Love you too.” She murmurs.

Paris can wait. Ann’s got her beautiful, sleepy wife right here, and that’s all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I got called out so I had to write this lol.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please check me out on my twitter [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
